TOW The Gift
by Friendsfan03
Summary: It's Christmas... something happens.. wanna know? Well, read! I don't really want to get into the summary here, but please r&r! :)


[Scene: Chandler and Monica, we see a Christmas tree set up next to the window, and it's not yet decorated. Monica is there, on the couch, with 5 boxes around her, and Chandler is sitting next to her. We hear "Jingle Bells" playing on the radio.]  
Chandler: Honey, those are a lot of boxes there! Do we have some competition with someone to see who has the best Christmas tree?  
Monica: [laughs, and picks up a box and sets it onto the table, and starts taking out the ornaments] No, c'mon, get into the spirit of Christmas! It's the happiest time of the year, and I want you to help me to decorate the tree and the apartment! It'll be fun.  
Chandler: [picks up two boxes and sets them on the table, and starts taking the Christmas decorations out] Alright, just promise me you won't go crazy over this.  
Monica: I won't. [rummages through the rest of the boxes, then stops suddenly] Chandler? Have you seen the angel? It's for the top of the tree.  
Chandler: Oh no, I haven't found it yet, I'm sure it's in one of those boxes.  
Monica: Well, if I can't find it, then I'm going to have to go around the city to find the perfect one for our tree. I want you to come too, honey.  
Chandler: [drops an ornament, and it breaks] Uh, ouch! [Monica glares at Chandler, and points at the ornament] I know I did drop it, but I had a cramp in my hand. [rubs his hand, and pouts]  
Monica: Aw, sweetie [hugs Chandler, and Chandler smiles but Monica doesn't notice]  
  
-Opening Credits -   
  
[Scene: Outside of Central Perk, it's snowing, and Christmas lights are up, Joey and Phoebe are walking to Central Perk.]  
Joey: Look at those lights! It's beautiful, huh, Pheebs?  
Phoebe: Wow, uh-huh! And it's snowing a lot too.  
Joey: I just had an idea, why don't we go sledding in Central Park?  
Phoebe: That would be so much fun! We could make a snowman! Ooh ooh! We must make snow angels [nods eagerly]  
Joey: Good idea! Why don't we just tell the guys if they wanna join us?  
Phoebe: Ok! C'mon! The last one is the rotten egg to Central Perk! [giggles, then runs off, leaving Joey behind]  
Joey: Wait! Wait for me! [runs after her, but sees a woman smiling at him as he passes by, he stops and walks back, then smiles] Hey, how you doin'?  
  
[Scene: Joey and Rachel's apartment, Rachel is there, sitting in the black chair, reading a baby magazine, and flipping through pages]  
Rachel: [reads out loud] Are you excited about the sex of your baby? Well, better start thinking! Plan ahead if it's a boy or a girl! Get names ready. [stops] Names? Oh my god, this is too sudden, I'm not ready! [puts the magazine down, and gets up and paces around the room]  
[Ross enters, and sees Rachel walking around in deep thought]  
Ross: Rach? What are you doing?  
Rachel: Oh I'm just thinking about the future of our baby, Ross. About what his or her name will be, just stuff.  
Ross: Oh, well, I want to be part of this, I want to help you to pick the name for our baby. [walks over to Rachel] C'mon, sit down.  
Rachel: [as she sits down, she stops halfway, and has a shocked face] Oh. Um Ross, I got to go, I'm sorry.   
Ross: [confused] Wha-what? What did I do? Did I do something?  
Rachel: Nothing, nothing, it's just um, I got to go, okay? I'll see you later [grabs her jacket and exits, leaving Ross really confused]  
[Rachel walks over to Monica's apartment, and enters, and sees Monica frantically throwing papers all out of the boxes and Chandler just sitting there]  
Rachel: Hey Mon, what the hell are you doing?  
Monica: Oh I just can't find my angel for the tree, it's not even around!  
Chandler: Maybe that's because it walked away.. [Monica throws a balled up paper at him and hits him in the head] It's ONLY an ornament! We can go get one later anyway, like you said earlier.  
Monica: [sighs] Fine! I give up! We go at 2 o'clock!  
Rachel: Monica, I gotta tell you something.   
Monica: [worried] What? Oh my god, do you feel alright? Is the baby okay? Sit down! Do you need a glass of water? Wh-  
Rachel: [cuts her off] I'm fine! Well, Ross was over the apartment and, as we were going to sit together, I freaked out.  
Chandler: And because Ross..   
Rachel: I was thinking how the baby could have turned out just like Ross.  
Monica: Oh sweetie [hugs Rachel]  
Chandler: I think I'll leave you two alone, this is more of a girl talk, and besides, I gotta go to work.  
Monica: You don't have work today.  
Chandler: I don't? Oh uh, well, what ya know? I lost track! [laughs nervously] I should really keep on track for work. [Monica and Rachel looks at him] Not that I really care about it [they both are still staring at him] Well, gotta run! [exits]  
Rachel: On second thought, a glass of water would be great.  
Monica: Ok! [gets up to get a glass of water]  
  
[Scene: Central Perk, everyone is there, except Joey, sitting in their usual places]  
Phoebe: Oh my god! Where is Joey?! He was just behind me! Oh no! What if.. oh [makes an odd noise] Never mind, he'll be here soon.  
[The rest just stares at her, as Joey walks in, smiling]  
Joey: Hey guys! [Phoebe stands up to him, and glares at him] What-what did I do?!   
Chandler: I have no idea, but Phoebe, standing right to your face, can explain it.  
Phoebe: Don't ever scare me like that! I thought you were behind me! I thought, I thought you were, like, hit by a truck or something!  
Joey: [surprised] Oh wow, Pheebs, well, I'm sorry, but there was a hot girl when I was running after you and, she got my attention!   
Phoebe: [angry] Oh! [sits down and drinks the coffee] I'm okay. [realizes something] Oh! Joey, wanna tell them what we're gonna do today?  
Ross: I thought you were mad at Joey?  
Phoebe: [scoffs] Yeah, like a minute ago, but he's forgiven! It's Christmas!   
Joey: Aw Pheebs, thanks. [hugs her, and faces the others] Ok! Phoebe and me are gonna go sledding in Central Perk, any of you with us?  
Ross: Nah I'm gonna be seeing Mona, I'm gonna call it off, I don't' think this relationship is going anywhere. We're not even at the point where we say "I love you's".   
Rachel: [pleased] Oh yeah? [pauses] Oh I'm sorry, too bad to hear about that. [turns away from his face, and smiles, then stops, turns back to Joey] Oh you know what? I can't go too, I'm pregnant, remember? [Joey nods apologetically]  
Monica: Can't. I'm going around New York City to look for an ornament, and Chandler is coming with me. [pats Chandler on the arm]  
Chandler: Yes, I would have loved to go sledding, but I got to be there for my wife, y'know? [mouths to Joey: I really want to go, but I can't, then turns to Monica] Can't wait! [smiles nervously]  
Joey: Well, Pheebs, looks like it's just us! C'mon, let's get ready!  
Phoebe: Okay, oh yay! Let's go, what are we waiting for?! [gets up and pulls Joey and runs out]  
Rachel: I better get going too, I'm gonna go to the library to look for more baby books.  
Ross: Oh, want me to help you, before I go and call it off with Mona?  
Rachel: [quickly] No! No.. it's okay, thanks though, but I can do it. Bye guys [grabs her purse and leaves]  
Ross: Ok, do you guys just see something weird that happened between Rach and me?  
Chandler: Actually yes, I did, Monica?  
Monica: Yea?  
Chandler: Didn't Rach want to talk to about that with you earlier?  
Monica: [feels trapped] Yeah..it's really nothing. And she promised me not to tell. Sorry Ross, she might just tell you soon sometime.  
Ross: Oh okay, well, I'm going to go, I need to think how to break it off with Mona.  
Monica: I thought you already knew what to do?  
Ross: [laughs, then whines] No. any suggestions?  
Chandler: Oh! I got one, how about " Hey honey, sorry to do this, but I gotta call this off, babe. It's just not working, and I don't see anything happening with us in the future", then just back away if she raises her voice, oh especially if she has an object in her hand. Remember Rachel's sister, Jill? [Ross grimaces] She broke your projector! You don't want that to happen again.   
Ross: [thinks] Yeah.. well, maybe I'll take your advice. Anyway, bye guys! [exits]  
Monica: Let's go! I've been waiting too long enough! [gets up, but gets pulled down]  
Chandler: Woah, woah, now? Honey, it's not even 2 yet, it's only 1:30.  
Monica: I don't care! What if there's traffic, or something?! C'mon, you know that shopping at this time of the year is the busiest, and don't even tell me that that we have TIME! C'mon! [gets up, and drags Chandler out]  
Chandler: [wary] Oh great, this'll be fun.  
  
[Scene: Ross' apartment, Ross is sitting on the couch, in deep thought, of how to break it off with Mona.]   
Note: * When Ross is thinking, it's in italic*  
Ross: [thinking] What to say? What to say? [looks over to the phone] I got to do this, Ross, you can do it. It's not that hard! You know who you love, and it's Rachel. Listen to yourself, Rachel is carrying your baby, and you HAVE to be there for her, the whole time. Just explain everything to her, that's just it, c'mon Ross, you can do it! [picks up the phone and dials Mona's number, and the phone rings, and finally is answered] Hello? Hi Mona, yeah well, I wanted to talk to you. [listens] I know, yeah, well, but…[listens] Wait, before you go too far, we have to talk about..[listens] Stop talking, please! [listens] Okay, thank you, well, um, I think we should stop seeing each other [Ross closes his eyes, then listens] I know, I'm sorry, yes it's Rachel, and she's carrying my child, I don't think this is right and I should be there for her, helping her with..[listens] Hello? [listens] Hello? Huh! Well, that went well, thank God. Now, I've got to tell Rachel, no, I'll get her something. Yeah! [chuckles lightly, then gets up, grabs his coat and exits]  
  
[Scene: Central Park, it's snowing heavily, and Phoebe is excited, she's running, behind her, Joey is carrying two sleds, and he's tired.]  
Phoebe: C'mon! Let's go!  
Joey: I'm hurrying! It's just that, they're heavy! [grunts, then stops] Can't we just take a break for few minutes? [drops the sleds down to the ground]  
Phoebe: We're gonna be late! We're going to miss, like, the best hill to ride on!  
Joey: I know, at least, carry your own sled! That way we can do it faster.  
Phoebe: [grunts] Oh fine, you sissy. [grabs her sled]  
Joey: [happily] Oh thanks. [picks up his sled]  
[They start walking again, all of the sudden; a snowball hits Phoebe]  
Phoebe: Ow! What? Ok, who did that? Because I'm gonna do my karate moves! [looks around, and looks at Joey, who's smirking]  
Joey: [raises his hands over his head] It wasn't me.  
Phoebe: Show me your gloves!  
Joey: [shows her] Okay.. [laughs] But still, it wasn't me who did it.  
Phoebe: [sees snow on it, and feels it] It's wet! Joey!  
Joey: [laughs] You caught me!  
Phoebe: [makes a snowball, and throws it at Joey, and hits him in the leg]  
Joey: [yelps] Ow! Pheebs, that hurts! It had ice in it!  
Phoebe: Oh! Oh! I'm so sorry, Joey! Let me get the sled for you, I'll carry them. It's the least I can do for you.   
Joey: [gives her the sled, and starts limping] Uh-huh. Watch out next time. [notices the hill] Oh, we're here! C'mon! [starts running, as if he was never hurt]  
Phoebe: [gasps] You're not hurt!   
Joey: [realizes what he just did] Oh, uh, I know! It's a miracle, huh?  
Phoebe: Yuh-huh! C'mon! [as she runs, she yells to the kids to get out of the way, and drags Joey to the top of the hill, and gets on the sled] Joey, push me!  
[Joey pushes Phoebe, and Phoebe goes downhill, screaming in fright]   
Phoebe: OH MY GOD! TOO FAST! [to slow down, she tries to control the sled by using her boots in the front, digging into the snow, but one of the boots slip off and it goes flying and hits a kid behind her] Oh, oh! I'm sorry kid! Oh my god! TOO FAST! SOMEBODY STOP ME!!! JOEY!! [her sled starts spinning around, slowing down] OH! OH! OH! [she's finally at the bottom, and she gets up, and she's dizzy, and falls] Whoa! That was fun! [gets up again, and starts going up to the hill where Joey is waiting]  
Joey: [hugs Phoebe] Phoebe, are you alright? I'm SO sorry, I think I may have pushed you a bit too hard.. I -  
Phoebe: [giggles and slaps Joey on the arm] What? Are you kidding me? Let's do it again! But even more faster!  
  
[Scene: NYC, on the sidewalk, Monica is walking, looking at every window, with Chandler carrying four bags]  
Chandler: Did you really have to get those other ornaments? We only came here to look for the angel. Don't you remember where it is, what store you got it from?  
Monica: Don't rush me! This has to be perfect, and you know, if you do it again, you don't get any tonight.  
Chandler: [scared] I didn't mean it! I'm sorry! Take all your time, sweetie, you'll get the perfect one.  
Monica: [pleased] Thank you. [sees something as she walks by a store] OH! I think I found it! This is it! Let's go! [grabs a whistle, and starts blowing] People, out of the way! [runs ahead, leaving Chandler behind]  
Chandler: [embarrassed] Oh my god. [to the kid staring at him] I don't know the lady, kid, stop staring at me please! [to himself] Just be yourself, act like you don't know her, you're part of the crowd, you're part of the -  
Monica: [yelling] CHANDLER!  
Chandler: I'm coming, honey!   
  
[Scene: Joey and Rachel's apartment, Rachel is back from the library, she has books with her, and she is sitting on the couch, in a relaxed way, and she's reading a book, and Ross enters, and he has something behind his back]  
Ross: [sees her] Oh hey Rach, I'm glad you're here, I wanted to talk to you about before.  
Rachel: [puts down the book] Oh! About that, um, I'm really sorry. I should have told you before..  
Ross: [very concerned] Yeah, Monica said you would. [sits next to her] What's wrong? What happened?  
Rachel: Ok, Ross [laughs] Um, I kind of freaked out because I was thinking about the baby, and ok, this is stupid, well, the baby would turn out to be you.  
Ross: Aw, Rach, well, that's okay. I was like that when Carol was carrying Ben.  
Rachel: Really? [sighs] Oh, whew, I kind of thought you would have gone nuts.  
Ross: It's okay, I need to tell you something too. [Rachel is concerned] I broke up with Mona.  
Rachel: What?   
Ross: Yeah, well, it's because of you. [long pause, and Rachel is giving him the "okay go ahead" look] You're carrying my baby, and I want to be there for you. I really do. I want to be there when you have the baby, I want to be by your side, everything, Rach. It has been always been you.  
Rachel: [gets teary-eyed] Oh Ross [smiles, and hugs him] Thank you.   
Ross: Oh! I got something for you. [gives her a box, and it's wrapped] Here.  
Rachel: Aw Ross, you don't really have to get me anything, but okay. [opens the box, and it reveals a ring]  
Ross: Rach…[gets down on his knee, and holds her hand, and looks in her eyes] I love you, and I should have done this earlier [pause] A lot earlier. Will you marry me, Rachel Karen Green?  
Rachel: [shocked] Oh, my god, is that diamond real?!   
Ross: Yeah, it's real, all of it is. [smiles]  
Rachel: Ross, Yes. I'll marry you.  
Ross: [grabs Rach and hugs her, then kisses her] I knew I'd win you back.  
Rachel: I know, and it's the baby that has brought us together.  
Ross: [laughs] Yeah! So, what do you think the baby will be? A boy or girl?  
Rachel: A girl, I hope.  
Ross: A girl [smiles, then holds Rachel] yeah, she'd be beautiful, just like you. She'll have your eyes, everything.  
Rachel: And your personality. Oh! Should we tell them? I mean, they're gonna want to know.  
Ross: [looks into her eyes deeply and holds her in his arms] Yeah, we will, but later. Let's just enjoy the moment we're having right now.  
Rachel: [smiles] Okay.  
  
[Scene: Chandler and Monica's apartment, everyone is there, Monica is standing in the living room, and the rest are sitting down.]  
Monica: Ok! Everybody! Here is the angel that I finally found, the perfect angel! [shows them it, and she looks proud]  
Chandler: Honey, I helped to pick that with you.  
Monica: Oh, sorry, the angel me and Chandler finally found, that better? [looks to Chandler]  
Chandler: Yep. [thumbs up to the rest of the group, and to Monica]  
Phoebe: [looks closer] That's beautiful. Can I get a closer look at it?  
Monica: [hesistating] I-I.. well, okay [hands it over to Phoebe] But be very careful with it okay? It's very fragile and brand new.  
Phoebe: Relax, it's not like I'm gonna drop it or something! [Monica gets a worried look after]  
Monica: Okay.   
[Ross looks at Rachel, and nods]  
Rachel: Ok, I got some news. [gets up] Ross, you too, get up. [Ross gets up too] Um, guess what!  
Chandler/Monica/Joey/Phoebe: What?  
Ross: I proposed to Rachel!  
Chandler/Joey: WHAT?!  
Monica: Oh my god! [tears wells up, and she goes over to hug Ross and Rachel] I'm so, I'm so, I'm so happy for you guys!  
Phoebe: I knew it! You two are lobsters! [goes over to hug]  
Chandler: And she knew what she was talking about! [smiles] Eventhough I never doubted her! [Phoebe looks at him] Ok, a little bit, I did.  
Rachel: This is the perfect gift, having you guys around, me having a baby, and finally, I'm getting married to Ross, what else can get better than this?  
Ross: Nothing else. We have everything. Group hug everybody!  
[They all hug and laugh and cry]   
Phoebe: [shouts] This is the greatest Christmas!   
  
* No ending credits were made in this fic * 


End file.
